


A Right Tease

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: Remus is a tease and Sirius is flustered.“I’m starting to feel like you have a thing for me pining you against things.”
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Modern AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Kudos: 32





	A Right Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

Remus and Sirius were hanging out on a rainy evening, enjoying it being just the two of them. They love hanging out with James and Lily, but they also enjoyed spending time with just the two of them, much like most couples enjoy having alone time.

“Pads? Can you get the food from the kitchen? I’ll put the movie in.”

“Of course. Is there anything else you want?”

“Can you get me sprite as well?”

After a sound of agreement came from the kitchen, Remus turned his attention to the DVDs. After a short second of silence, a crash came from the kitchen which caused Remus to run to his partner.

“Sirius?! What happened?”

Running into the room, Remus made it just in time to see Sirius looking down at a broken soda can on the ground and whispering a quiet “fuck me.”

“Sirius,” came Remus’ reply as he picked up a dishcloth to start cleaning the mess. “Now is really not the time. We are about to watch a movie I have been looking forward to seeing.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Sirius shouted, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“I know you can be quite demanding but putting a ‘please’ would be a nice change every now and again.”

“Moons!”

Remus continued to keep a straight face and clean up the mess while Sirius started pacing while his face and neck continued to blush a darker red. Remus had always been good at controlling his temper and his facial reactions. Sirius, on the other hand, got flustered very easily.

“It’s alright, love. I understand that emotions and feelings may not come at the most convenient time-”

“Fight me, Remus! I didn’t mean it like that!”

With a spark in his eye and a smirk on his lips, Remus replied quickly before walking back into the living room with the food.

“I’m starting to feel like you have a thing for me pining you against things.”

It took Sirius a good three minutes before he was able to stop blushing and compose himself enough to follow Remus to the couch. When Sirius finally joined Remus on the couch, he was sitting very stiffly and not leaning against Remus’ chest like he usually would be. When Remus pulled Sirius closer, he complied but still stayed rather rigid.

“You okay there, Pads?” Remus whispered quietly in his ear, lips brushing the side of his head.

“Mhmm, yep. Totally!”

“You’re an awful liar,” Remus replied again, pressing soft kisses to Sirius’ neck. “What’s on your mind?”

“The… the movie...” Sirius mumbled, trying to keep his eyes on the screen but letting his head fall onto his shoulder to give Remus more access.

“The movie is quite good, isn’t it?” Remus coaxed quietly. “You’re giving me mixed signs, love.”

“You… The movie...”

“Okay,” Remus finally said, pulling his lips from Sirius’ neck and pulling his partner into his side. “I’ll let you focus on the movie.”

Sirius felt a strange and cold sensation when Remus pulled away and acted unaffected. Sirius continued to take deep breathes to calm himself down… Remus could be a bloody tease and no one ever believed him. Remus had ways to affect Sirius more than Sirius ever thought someone ever could. Sirius loved him to death but Remus was very skilled at driving Sirius crazy.

“You’re a right tease,” Sirius eventually whispered, relaxing into Remus’ embrace.

“And don’t you fucking forget it, my love,” Remus purred in reply, placing a soft kiss on Sirius’ forehead.

“I hate you...”

“You won’t be saying that later tonight.”

“Moony!”


End file.
